The present invention relates to a LED-type wall lamp with decorative liquid, especially to a wall lamp that includes a plurality of LED (light-emitting diode) lamps as light source to illuminate a transparent container for liquid with decorative effect so as to increase the safety, decorative effect and electricity-saving effect of wall lamps.
Wall lamps, including general ones or night lamps of similar type, are disposed on the walls of hallways, passages or in rooms. They are controlled by a switch or a sensing switch and are illuminated at night or in the dark. However, conventional wall lamps generally use a small light bulb that generates heat as light sources. Thus the defects of the device are not only electricity consumption but also safety concern after being used for a long time. And a single light bulb being used is single color without variability. Thus it lacks novelty and interestingness.